Aisuru Soushin sa Renai
by Nazuki Reinuza
Summary: Kisah Aphrodi tentang perasaannya pada seseorang...siapa dia ?


Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven is belong to Level 5

Warning : GaJe, anech, rumit, cerita yang di karang2, kurang menarik, dll

Aisuru Soushin sa Renai

-Cinta Tak Tersampaikan-

Aphrodi POV

'aku akan membuatmu bermain kembali' batin ku semangat

Apa kau tau mengapa aku selalu ingin membuatmu bermain ? ya, karena aku ingin bermain sepak bola bersamamu, Ketika aku pertama melihatmu aku tak mengerti apa yang sebernarnya terjadi padaku, aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan bahwa aku harus membuatmu bermain sepak bola lagi bagaimanapun caranya.

Kau ingat ? ketika aku masuk tim Raimon untuk menggantikan dirimu melawan tim Diamond Dust dan Chaos ? aku melakukan itu semua demi dirimu, pada saat bermainpun pandanganku tak lepas untuk memperhatikan dirimu, tapi aku heran kenapa kau belum semangat juga untuk bermain sepak bola lagi ? Endou-kun bilang bahwa kau punya masalah dengan saudara kembarmu Atsuya, hm…dan yang kudengar lagi dia sudah meninggal…Memang aneh tapi aku takkan menyerah.

Pada saat pertamakali melawan tim Diamond Dust memang tak terlalu sulit. Tapi ternyata pada saat melawan tim Chaos usahaku sia-sia, aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kubisa memang aku mencetak beberapa goal tapi yang paling tak kuterima adalah hisatsu Heaven Time ku pun berhasil di dobrak oleh Nepper salah 1 pemain dari tim Chaos, aku berkali-kali ingin menerobos pertahan dari tim Chaos tapi aku gagal memang sebelumnya yang gagal itu Shuuya dulu…tapi aku tetap semangat.

"_dakara, bokuni booru atsumete_(jadi, oper bolanya padaku)" ucapku

"Aphrodi "ucap Endou. Melihat raut wajahku yang serius maka Endou-kun mengijinkan untuk mengoperkan bolanya padaku. Sekilas aku melirik kea rah 'dia' dan dia hanya memasang ekspresi percaya (sepertinya).

Yang pertama, aku berhasil melewati pertahanan 1 orang, tapi ada 1 orang lagi dan akupun terjatuh.

"aphrodi !" teriak Endou

"_daijoubu kuda yo ! bokuni booru atsumete_(tidak apa-apa, oper bolanya padaku)" ucapku sambil memasang ekspresi seserius mungkin agar aku tak terlihat kelelahan.

"Aprodi !" ucap Mamoru karena tidak tahan melihatku terus di lukai oleh defense di tim Chaos, aku terus jatuh jatuh dan terjatuh karena hantaman jurus api dan es secara bergantian dan bertubi-tubi, tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk di gerakkan dan untuk mencetak gol, tapi…Gran datang tiba-tiba dan mnghentikan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung, sesudah tim alien itu pergi…mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, tubuhku tak kuat lagi menahan berat badanku dan "BRUUK" akupun ambruk di tengah lapang atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, dan yang terakhir aku lihat adalah wajahnya yang imut itu…XD

"Aphrodi…!" ucap teman-temanku tapi aku tak bisa membuka mataku lagi dan akupun segera melayang ke dunia mimpi…

Aku dan Endou sedang berada di atap rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku dan membuatku rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bermain sepak bola lagi…

"_sugoi de…kimi_ (kau hebat)" ucap 'dia' sambil tersenyum lembut dan berjalan pergi.

"arigatou aphrodi" kata Endou. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kearah 'dia' yang tengah pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Aku sangat senang sekali mendengar dia sekarang sudah bermain sepak bola lagi, tak ada rasanya yang sebahagia ini aku begitu so Happy mendengarnya, dan menurut informasi yang aku dapat dia ikut kejuaraan FFI, karena aku begitu ingin bermain melawannya aku pun bergabung dengan tim Korea dan membentuk tim Fire Dragon dengan merekrut Fuusuke dan Haruya kalian tau alasan aku merekrut mreka ? karena mereka berdua selalu mengingakanku kepada 'dia', karena Fuusuke dan Haruya adalah Striker dari tim Chaos maka mereka selalu mengingatkan ku pada dia, karena pada saat itu dia selalu memandangku terus menerus, eits aku tak GR lho itu memang benar kok, itulah alasan aku merekrut mereka berdua…

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hilang sia-sia karena alasan dia bermain lagi adalah bukan karena pengorbananku tapi karena Gouenji Shuuya yang meyakinkan dia dengan cara menyakitinya dengan menendang bola ke arah'dia' dan Shuuya benar-benar berhasil meyakinkan 'dia' untuk bermain lagi. Seketika hatiku sedih sekali karena pengorbananku saat itu sia-sia dan tak membuahkan hasil…

Tapi…aneh ? kenapa aku sebegitu pedulinya pada 'dia' padahal dia hanya menganggapku hanya teman dan lawan di pertandingan…mengapa dadaku sesak mendengar berita itu…? Kenapa…? Kenapa…? Lalu akupun berpikir sejenak untuk berpikir tentang perasaanku pada 'dia' dan aku simpulkan…

あいしてる…

Meskipun 'dia' tidak tau perasaanku aku akan tetap memendam perasaan ini hingga akhir…, meskipun aku selalu dianggap cewek oleh orang-orang karena aku cantik (?) tapi sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi cewek, kalian ingin tau ? karena aku ingin bersamanya…

OWARI

Gimana ? GaJe kan ? Rumit kan ? Gak nyambung kan ? kurang menarik kan T_T ?, tapi ada 1 pertanyaan untuk para Reader…^^

Siapakah 'dia' ? (pasti udach tau yach ?) maaf beribu maaf gomen ne gomen ne...kalo ceritanya anech bin GaJe...

saya mohon maaf sekali *sambil bersujud*

kasihanilah saya...

kritik sangat diterima...^^

maaf ceritanya soalnya nulis cerita ini cuma 1 jam sih...jadi pasti luar biasa kekurangannya...^^


End file.
